


Absolution

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl got bit and Rick can't bring himself to do what needs to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

Rick had cried himself dry over Carl, lying in the bed, fever high.

How had he let Carl get bit?

He had looked away, looked away for just a second, and then Carl had screamed.

Rick had turned around just in time to see Daryl stick a knife through a walker, and then as it had been thrown off, Rick had seen the gaping hole on Carl's shoulder. The blood dripped from the wound and Carl screamed as Daryl's hand clamped down on it.

The sheriff had run over - sprinted over, and wrapped his arms around his son, helping him lay down.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Daryl get off him, you're hurting him!"

Rick felt the tears streaming down his face, and he stood, shoving the archer back hard. Daryl didn't seem to take offence, but he left them, leaving them be. Rick shifted to cradle Carl's head in his lap, gently running his hand through his hair.

"It's going to be alright, Carl, it's going to be alright. Daryl's going to... going to get his medical kit and then we're going to have this stitched right up and it's going to be bandaged and then after a little while, you're going to be right as rain."

Rick nodded frantically as he watched Carl, tears sliding down his face.

"Dad... Dad no no it's... It's too late. I got bitten. It's what happened to Jim. A-And Amy. Sophia..."

Rick shook his head, stroking Carl's cheek.

"No no stop that stop that, Daryl... Daryl's got something."

He looked back at the archer, crossbow in hand as he stood with Glenn and Maggie, frowning. Slowly, he gave a shake of his head before turning away.

A sob escaped Rick's throat as he turned back to Carl.

"Dad... Daddy it's hot..."

Rick rested his hand on Carl's forehead, the tears dripping onto his son's face.

"Let's get you... Get you rested up and get you rested through the night, huh?"

Carl whimpered as Rick lifted him in his arms, carefully heading back to his tent, laying him down inside, and working to dab a cold cloth on his son's forehead.

xox

Rick was almost drifting off to sleep when he realised it was too late.

He shot upright, staring at the still chest of his son.

A sob escaped his throat, and he fell to his knees, head resting on his chest.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO, _NO_."

Rick gripped hold onto Carl, screaming it over and over. Hands were on him, tugging him back and holding him back. Rick watched Daryl tug an arrow back, clicking it in place.

"DON'T YOU DARE. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

But it was too late.

There was a dull thud and Rick screamed out, kicking at the people holding him back. Daryl didn't even look up.

Rick watched him tug the arrow free and stalk out.

The sheriff breathed heavily before storming outside.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU DIXON."

"Then shoot me. Yer know it had to be done and no one else here woulda done it until he turned. Be thankful yer can go into that tent and look at yer little boy. Ya can remember his as he was, not one of those fucking monster. We ain't them, and that's the key. Kill them before they become them. I have to remember my brother as a monster; same with Carol and her daughter. _At least yer can remember yer wife and son as they were_."

Silence filled the camp and everyone looked between Daryl and Rick. Glenn's hand moved to his belt before Rick collapses, sobbing hard. The crossbow thudded to the ground and Daryl dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around him.

The men stayed there, even as it began to rain, Daryl letting Rick sob himself to sleep.


End file.
